


ALS Awareness: The Ice Bucket Challenge!

by Brightershadows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge!!!! Do it!!!!, ALS awareness, Hints of Yaoi, Modern AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightershadows/pseuds/Brightershadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ice bucket challenge is not something to be over looked. I decided to dedicate a fanfic to ALS awareness. Levi and Eren get nominated for the Ice Bucket challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALS Awareness: The Ice Bucket Challenge!

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I'm posting for ALS awareness. I myself am going to do the ice bucket challenge, and know many people who have already done it. Everyone should do it!!! Now on with the story!!!!

Sasha looked at the camera, determined. They started rolling. "I'm doing the Ice Bucket challenge, which is something to spread ALS awareness. ALS is a disease that currently has no cure. I am nominating... let's see... Eren Yeager," Eren gasped in surprise from the crowd. They were at a party, almost half of their college was attending. "Mikasa Ackerman," Mikasa remained emotionless. "And Armin Arlert." Armin grimaced. Sasha closed her eyes, and three football players, grinning, ran up to her, each with an individual bucket filled with ice water. They dumped the water on her simultaneously. Sasha shrieked, suddenly alert with the freezing water on her. "That was cold!!!!" she screamed. Everyone laughed. Later that night, Sasha and her boyfriend, who was filming and the one who nominated HER, posted the video on Facebook. Which left Eren, Mikasa, and Armin to do the challenge. 

"Okay, I'm ready!" Eren was outside the dorms, with all the people in his classes surrounding him. Mikasa started filming. Eren grinned. "Hey guys, this is Eren Yeager, and I am doing the Ice Bucket challenge for ALS awareness. You all should do it too! I nominate my buddy Marco Bolt," at this Marco, in the crowd, lite up his face with a smile. "I also nominate Jean Kirstein." Jean growled. "I'm going to kill you Yeager, I swear." Jean started forward, but Marco held him back. Jean sighed. Eren continued. "And, last but not least, I nominate my boyfriend, Levi." When the camera swiveled to show Levi, the man Tched. "Eren, you deserve this." Then he, Jean, Armin, and Connie ran forward and poared four giant buckets of Ice water onto Eren. Eren shook his head like a dog. "Cold!!"

Levi shot his best death glare at his boyfriend. "I can't believe you're making me do this," he grumbled. Eren grinned, his face cheery. "I know. You're doing it 'cause you just live me that much." Levi rolled his eyes. They were at Levi's parents house, in the backyard. All their closest friends gathered around in a clump. The sun was setting in the distance. Eren started rolling. Levi mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath. It was probably very rude. Levi looked up. "For the ALS challange, I nominate Connie, Petra, and Gunther." And then two buckets of ice were dumped on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> ALS is a disease which causes paralysis to the body. It isn't well known. Only about 30,000 people in the US have it, so doctors aren't drastically searching for a cure. I watched a video posted on Facebook about a guy diagnosed with it. His Grandma had it, and his mom, and now him. He's only 28. He already is losing feeling in his hands. ALS is very serious, not just something for you to dumbly dump a bucket of ice water on your head for. So research it, and then do the Ice Bucket challenge!!!:)   
> Thanks for reading!!!! ~Soccertail4


End file.
